You Just Call Out My Name
by macisgate
Summary: SG1 has a morning ritual. Perhaps that's why they're so close. Sorry for the short summary but too much would be telling! Enjoy!


You Just Call Out My Name

Rated: G

Season: 1-5. As long as it has Daniel in it.

Spoilers: Just a slight one for "Redemption". This is based on two lines from that episode. Jonas asks Sam how the team knows what colour of BDUs to wear – blue or green, so they all match, and she replies, "We call each other every morning." Probably just joking, but I ran with it! Oh, and also a teeny one from "Urgo". But you won't notice it if you haven't watched it.

Disclaimer: MGM has stopped returning my calls. Apparently Stargate SG1 is not for sale.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my poem, "Some People"! Here is another story as promised. Hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for reading!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"No sir. No, I just don't think..." Sam made her way from her bedroom to the kitchen holding the cordless phone to her ear with one hand and running her other hand through her rumpled bed head.

Rolling her eyes as the Colonel continued, she shifted the phone to rest against her shoulder as she snagged the coffee canister from the cupboard and shuffled over to the coffeepot.

"Sir," she interrupted as she scooped the grounds into the filter. "Sir, General Hammond would never agree... Fine, call Daniel, sir. He'll agree with me."

"All right. Wait, Carter, did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Sir, I just woke up."

"Carter."

"Yes, sir," she sighed at the daily question. "I'm making toast."

"Good. Bye now. And remember, it's not a crime to have two slices."

"Bye sir."

"Carter –"

With that she hung up and snagged her toast from the toaster only to drop it back to the countertop and move her fingers to her mouth.

"Dang it!"

As she set about buttering her toast the expected ringing began.

"Carter," she answered.

"Sam, I can't believe you told Jack to call me!"

"Daniel, he calls you every morning. Why should this morning be any different?"

"But he wants to..."

"I know, Daniel, I know. Just humour him, okay?" Sam started munching on her toast and went into her living room to turn on "Good Morning America".

"Okay. Hey, have you talked to Teal'c yet?"

"No, but I'll go ahead and do that right now."

"All right. Bye Sam."

"Bye Daniel."

"Oh and can you bring those files from our last mission to me when you get here?"

"You're already at work?"

"Yeah, I stayed the night."

"Lucky. The Colonel ordered me to go home."

"I ducked into the bathrooms when I saw him coming down the hall."

"Oh," Sam tucked that bit of information away for future reference.

After she disconnected from Daniel, Sam pushed the mute button on the television and hit her speed dial.

"Good morning, Major Carter."

"Hey Teal'c, how'd you know it was me?"

"Daniel Jackson instructed me on establishing caller identification on my telephone."

"That's cool."

"Indeed. Major Carter, have you spoken to O'Neill this morning?"

"Yeah."

"He informed me that Daniel Jackson told him to call me."

"Yeah, did he talk to you about..."

"In great detail."

Sam winced. "Sorry Teal'c."

"You are not to blame. However, I believe we should speak to General Hammond about this matter."

"No, don't worry, Teal'c. The Colonel will get this out of his system long before he gets to work. It isn't the first time he's brought this up."

"I sincerely hope so. Goodbye Major Carter."

"Bye Teal'c."

Sam had just finished her last bite of toast when the phone began ringing again. Making her way back to the kitchen for a second cup, she took a deep breath and pushed the talk button.

"Hey sir."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller id, sir."

"Ah. Teal'c's got that now too."

"Yeah, he told me."

"He threatened to stop taking my calls," Jack pouted.

"Did you try telling him about your idea again?"

An uncomfortable pause...

"Yeah... But I really think it could work!"

"Sir, remember what General Hammond said the last time you brought this up?"

Sigh.

"That even if the planet was falling apart all around him, he would never allow me to invite Mary Steenburgen for a tour of the base."

"That's right, sir."

"All right, Carter."

"Bye sir."

"Bye."

"Oh wait! Sir, what...?"

"Blue, Carter. I think I'm in the mood for blue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

Kind of silly I know, but I hope you enjoyed! Let me know, and thanks so much for reading!

Lots of love,

macisgate


End file.
